OLD No I'm Not
by BattyCore
Summary: The gang gives up on Halloween, but Devil Lad refuses to let go. Will the others get him to take his mask off? Finch/DL


_No I'm Not_

Finch, Devil Lad, and Pig Pig were standing around, discussing how Pig Pig had almost seen Monica Naked, when Finch commented, "Used to be there was nothing more important than Trick or Treating and Halloween. It was what we lived for. Now we got Mister Kitty chasing off after Nips and Pig Pig trying to get an eyeful of Monica naked... It's like everyone's got their priorities all screwed up."

Devil Lad tried to interrupt with, "Don't go there Finch."

"We're _already_ there. We're growing up." Finch shot back, taking off his mask.

Devil Lad turned his painted yellow eyes on Finch and said, "Well stop!"

Pig Pig, who'd been sitting quietly, mask long lost on some zombie, piped up, "He's right, Devil Lad. As much as it hurts, there are more important things than candy. Like Monica over there." He pointed over to where said girl was wielding a chainsaw against the 'spawns of the Devil'. "Okay, bad example."

"Maybe you should just keep your mouth shut Piglet. You'll hurt yourself one day with one of your 'thoughts'." commented Devil Lad.

Finch, changing the subject, said, "Why don't you just face facts? We're all growing up and there's not gonna be a next year. Halloween is as good as dead."

"Don't say that! Halloween is never dead." said Devil Lad, a bit taken aback by his fellow Trick or Treater's strong words.

Finch sighed. "Okay then, let's just go find Spencer."

"Who?"

"Mister Kitty."

"Oh."

"Woah, Finch, you took your mask off on _Halloween_?" Three heads turned to see Vivian standing just a few feet away.

"We've decided that Halloween is over now. It's done." replied Finch unhappily.

She stared. "That's like, awful! Hey, then why does he still have his mask on?" she asked, pointing at Devil Lad.

Devil Lad replied with, "Because I'm not willing to give up so easily."

Finch rolled his eyes. "Because he doesn't know when enough is enough. What's it gonna take for you to see the light?"

Vivian piped up with, "I could always show you a few things. You know, to like, make you more _mature_."

Even Pig Pig caught on to the thick implications.

"But you're just... uh... too _pretty_ for me. I don't think I could handle it." Devil Lad lied.

She acted all flattered and said, "Awww, no, really? Well it _is_ true. I'm sure I could get you fixed up with Vinnie."

Devil Lad replied again with, "But she's a zombie."

"You know, you really picky." Vivian commented, eyeing him.

He shifted his weight and said, "Well I have very specific tastes."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, 'specific tastes'. If you wouldn't go for me, I'm sure you'd be happier with Finch here, if you catch my drift."

Devil Lad didn't reply.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Pig Pig.

All eyes turned on Devil Lad.

"Why the silence, huh? Are you really gay?" asked Vivian.

"No." he replied simply, shifting his weight again.

She stepped closer to Finch and said, "Well, back off! He's like, mine!"

Finch raised an eyebrow. "I'm who's now?"

But his comment was ignored. "I just told you, I'm not gay." said Devil Lad.

"Well I don't believe you! I bet you'd take off your mask for _him_ even though you wouldn't do it for _me_!" she exclaimed.

"Do I really have to say it again?" he asked.

Pig Pig tried again, "I still don't get what's going on."

"Maybe if you'd just take off your mask, she'd get off the subject." offered Finch, not at all fazed by the fact that they were using him for their conversation.

Devil Lad turned to Finch. "I don't want to take it off, it's Halloween."

"I bet you'd take it off if Finch tried to kiss you." Vivian muttered, glaring at the masked poacher, fully believing that he wanted Finch.

Again, no comment from the teen in question.

"You would, wouldn't you!" said Vivian, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Devil Lad lifted his hands in defense. "I never said that, did I? This conversation is pointless."

Finch, also tired of the whole ordeal, said, "I agree, this is stupid. Let's go find Mister Kitty." He turned and walked away from Vivian, not really caring if the other two followed him or not.

"I think I'll stay and talk to Vivian, here." Pig Pig commented, wanting to know exactly what just happened.

Devil Lad just nodded and followed after Finch.

The two made their way through the city, in search of their comrade. They were walking through one particularly deserted alleyway when Finch said, "Soo..."

"Yeah?" answered Devil Lad.

Finch stopped walking, making Devil Lad stop out of curiosity. "What?" asked Devil Lad.

Finch stepped up to Devil Lad and snatched his mask away before the other had a chance to stop him. Finch's eyes widened slightly, his normal cool front broken for a split second. He blinked and said, "You're-"

But he was cut off by a pair of lips pressed to his own. Devil Lad pulled back after a short moment. "No I'm not." he said, slipping his mask back on and starting to walk down the alley again.

Finch blinked a few times before following.

"Right."

* * *

><p><strong>This starts in the third volume, quoting the first four paragraphs, actually. But I don't even think Vivian and Vinnie are in the third one. : Oh well.**

**A/N: Please excuse the pure shittyness of this. It's really REALLY old, and I didn't quite know how to write yet, so I had an excuse. Now a days, I can't use that excuse. ^^;**


End file.
